The Hostage
by sting12
Summary: What if there wasn't a doctor around when Paris got captured in the Hostage. Dana, Barney and Jim comes and gets him out but stays with him until the berry's leave his system.


When Paris was first captured, he thought it was all over. However to his captives he was just a normal man and not Paris a agent. As he was being taken to the cell, he spotted the berrys knowing that if he ate them, they would cause him to gain a high fever and chill. Falling into the bushes, Paris was able to grab a handful of the berrys before he was pulled to his feet.

Keeping the berrys hidden in his hand, Paris waited until he was placed in a cell and left alone before he put them in his mouth. It didn't take long before his body began to shake as he wrapped the thin blanket around him. When the fever showed up, Paris laid down on the cot moaning knowing that the guard outside would hear him and rush to the leader. As the fever increased more, Paris lost sense of time knowing he just had to hold on long enough for a doctor or something to be sent for. Finally the sound of the cell door opening managed to bring him out of the fever as he spotted Dana coming in dressed in a nurse outfit.

Dana bent over noticing how pale and flushed Paris face looked wondering what he had eaten to make him be that ill. Turning to look to the guard, Dana felt Paris forehead.

"Please bring me some cold water and a rag."

"Can't you just give him a shot?"

"I'm a nurse not a doctor. This man has a high fever and the only way to keep him alive is to bring it down. Now will you bring me what I need or should I tell your commander why this man died while in your charge?" Dana asked staring the man down.

The guard not wanting to be held responsible locked the cell door going to get what she asked for. Knowing she only had a few minutes, Dana searched the cell making sure it wasn't bugged before she knealt back down beside Paris.

"Paris, can you hear me?" Dana asked. Paris opened his eyes looking at her before he nodded.

Dana smiled, "Good now there's not much time. Jim and Barney are on their way to get us You just need to hold on."

"Dana..." Paris spoke grabbing the blanket shivering.

"I'm here Paris, I'm not going anywhere." Dana wrapped the blanket around him trying to get his shivering to stop.

Hearing footsteps outside, Dana watched as the door opened as the guard came in with the bowl of water and rag. Opening the cell, he handed it to her before locking the door back heading outside. Placing the bowl on the floor, Dana took the rag getting it soaked before wringing it out and placing it on Paris forehead. Feeling the cold water, Paris flinched moving away. Soothing him the best she could, Dana got him still.

Knowing that was all she could do, Dana sat down on the floor. Noticing a couple berrys laying under the cot, Dana picked them up knowing that was how Paris had become sick. Noticing Paris had his watch still on, Dana used it to keep track of how long she had been in there. A couple hours passed before the door opened and a man came in.

Shutting the door, Dana smiled noticing it was Barney, "It's good to see you," Dana smiled, "How did you get in?"

"Jim came in as an American agent. Made a deal to set him free." Barney pointed to Paris.

"Paris, Barney is here to take us out of here." Dana stated shaking him.

Paris groaned opening his eyes nodding trying to sit up. Barney unlocked the cell coming in to help him to his feet, "He's burning up Dana." Barney stated feeling the heat coming off Paris.

"I know, I've been trying to keep it down, but it doesn't seem to do any good. I think these berrys was what did it." Dana stated showing him.

"Bring them with us." Barney suggested.

Getting on his other side, Dana held onto Paris waist as they got him out of the building heading to the truck Jim was waiting in. Paris tried to walk but soon forced to lean against Barney. Getting him to the truck, Banrey got him into the back where there was a cot he could lay on. Getting in with him, Dana took a seat while Barney sat up front with Jim. As they left the place behind, Paris began looking around. Trying to figure out what was going on, Paris realized he was a prisoner.

"I'm american, you can't do this." Paris began mumbling.

Dana sensing his restlessness moved next to him, "Paris it's alright."

"No...let me out." Paris tossed back and forth.

Dana brushed stray hairs off Paris forehead noticing the fever had risen, "Please Paris you have to stay still."

Paris continued to fight her as he sat up fighting off an invisible person, "Barney!" Dana yelled.

Barney entered the back grabbing Paris holding him still, "Paris! Paris snap out of it!"

Paris calmed down before opening his eyes, "Dana...Barney..."

"Yeah Paris, it's us. We are taking you to a safe place." Barney assured him.

Paris nodded, "I'm tired, cold."

"We know, you got a high fever from eating those berrys." Dana stated.

Paris smiled lying down, "Seemed like right thing at the time."

"It helped us find you. Now just rest." Barney chuckled.

Paris nodded drifting off into a feverish sleep. Jim drove until they reached the cottage the IMF had got for them. Getting into the back of the truck, Jim and Barney got Paris up and into the cottage. Placing him into the first bed they found, Dana took off his shoes before grabbing a wet rag and placing it on his forehead. While she sat with him, Jim and Barney got in contact with a doctor over the berrys. It wasn't long before Jim and Barney came into Paris room.

"What did you find out?" Dana asked.

"Well they weren't poisonous." Barney smiled.

"But?"

"He's going to be sick with fever for the next few hours until the berrys run out of his system." Jim explained.

Dana sighed, "So we just sit there and wait?"

"It's all we can do. Why don't you go get some rest. Jim and I can watch over him." Barney stated.

Dana nodded leaving the room deciding to take a bath before turning in. Jim and Barney sat down at the table in front of Paris bed, ready to move in a second if needed. Paris opened his eyes, noticing he was in a different room. Moving slightly, Paris realized how sore and tired he felt. He could feel a weight on top of him as he realized it was a blanket. Getting too hot, Paris kicked the blankets off, before realizing he was thirsty as he tried to sit up.

Jim appeared at his side pushing him back down on the bed, "Easy Paris your safe."

"Thristy.." Paris spoke wincing at how bad he sounded.

"Alright just stay right there." Jim stated before leaving.

Returning with a glass of water, Jim came over to the side of the bed. Barney close behind him, moved over to the bed helping Paris sit up while Jim held the glass to his lips. Paris accepted the water, letting it soothe his dry throat and mouth. Once he was done, Barney lowered him back down on the bed.

Paris shivered as Jim pulled the covers back over him, "How you feeling?"

"Sore...achy." Paris replied pulling the covers up close to his chin.

"That's to be expected." Jim assured him.

"How long?" Paris asked.

"You've been asleep for at least an hour. The fever has lessened, but we are waiting for it to break."

"Dana?" Paris asked.

"Don't worry, she's just resting in the other room." Jim assured him.

Barney nodded standing up, "Do you think you can handle some soup?"

Paris nodded feeling his stomach rumbling. Leaving the room, Barney came back with some soup he had made. Jim helped prop Paris up as they helped him eat before he became full. Laying back down, Paris felt his eyes getting heavy as he drifted off to sleep. Feeling his head, Jim noticed the fever wasn't as bad.

"I think he will sleep the rest of the night." Jim told Barney.

Barney nodded, "I believe the worst is over. Why don't we get some sleep."

"Good idea, I will check on him in a few hours."

Leaving Paris to rest, Jim and Barney left to get some rest hoping that Paris would be better in the morning.

 _Paris was back at the cottage on their vacation. Paris had been captured and had been injected with a device that would kill Jim. Moving to Ji'ms room, Paris stood over him sleeping, however Paris dropped to his knees knowing he couldn't._

 _"Jim...please help me." Paris pleaded._

Being a light sleeper Jim woke to the sound of movement in his room. Looking around, Jim spotted Paris in the corner pleading for help. Getting out of bed, Jim moved with caution, realizing Paris was dreaming. Reaching out, Jim touched Paris forehead realizing the fever was up again. Paris jerked away at the touch.

"Paris, it's Jim. Your dreaming, you need to wake up."

Paris held his head, "I can't kill you...I can't do it."

Jim grabbed Paris shaking him, realizing he was remembering back when he had gotten captured. Paris opened his eyes surprised to see Jim sititng in front of him. It was then he remembered what had happened and where he was at.

"Jim.." Paris looked around.

Jim grabbed Paris helping him up. Paris legs gave out as Jim wrapped his arm around his waist keeping him up. As Jim helped him back to his room, Paris tried to walk on his own, but found he was leaning more on Jim. By the time Jim got Paris back to his room, Paris was shivering and out of breath. Laying him back down, Jim covered him up before going to get the rag wet. Coming back Jim placed it on his forehead.

Paris flinched as Jim placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, the rag is going to help you."

Paris slowly opened his eyes looking to Jim. Jim smiled before staritng to go but stopped when Paris grabbed his arm. Noticing Paris looked upset, Jim smiled, "I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

Paris nodded, "Please."

Jim nodded pulling up a chair getting comfortable while Paris went back to sleep. As the night passed by, Jim kept a watch on Paris making sure he was alright. Once the morning came Paris opened his eyes spotting Jim sleeping in the chair.

"Jim." Paris spoke.

Jim moved before getting up noticing Paris was looking better. Reaching out Jim removed the rag touching his forehead. Releaved Jim found that the fever had finally broke. Just then Dana and Barney came into the room glad to see Paris was looking better.

"How is he doing?" Dana asked.

"His fever broke, he's going to be just fine." Jim smiled.

Barney nodded, "Glad your doing bettter. Ready for some breakfast?"

Paris nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

"How about another mission?" Jim asked.

"I'm always ready for that." Paris smiled.

The End!


End file.
